sucrette
by sampoket
Summary: Cuenta una historia ficticia de sucrette y su nueva escuela


Capítulo 1

Día Lunes.

El Despertador comenzo un sonar con Intensidad, torpemente Comienzo una quitarme las cobijas del Cuerpo.

\- Es lunes no lo puedo creer "suspiro" Primer dia de clases ... Aquí vamos de nuevo, la Escuela Nueva Y otra vez a Hacer Nuevos Amigos ...

Comienzo a Caminar torpemente Hacia el baño ... Maldición this Ocupado, toco la puerta.

-Papa eres tu ! * Grito *

-si, Sufre ! Que Paso hija Que Quieres?! * Gritando *

-Papa pues que salgas del baño, me Tengo Que bañar párr ir al colegio * Gritando *

Hija te hubieras parado mas Temprano, dame 10 minutos * Gritando *

Camino Hacia la sala to see la tele En que lo El Baño sí desocupada, me recuesto Y COMIENZO A Ver las caricaturas.

Pasan 20 minutos y mi padre la venta del baño.

entro Corriendo y Comienzo una empujar a mi padre afuera del baño,

Minutos despues de UNOS 40 párr Exactas SER, salgo vestida y Agregada, Listo Para ir al instituto.

Rapido bajo las escaleras, Cuando Estoy apunto de abrir la puerta Hacia la calle escucho la voz de mi Madre.

\- A Donde crees qué vas desayunar pecado?

Me detengo en seco Y Cuando Menos veo mi madre SE Encuentra Atrás de mi.

\- Es Que Ya Se Me Hizo Tarde mamá * Alarga las letras en forma de berrinche *

\- Esa No es Excusa párrafo sin desayunar, ve a sentarte a la mesa y venir algo

Camino con Pocas ganas Hacia la mesa y me siento eh Intento desayunar lo Más rápido posible.

Camino Por La calle con mi cabeza llena de Pensamientos sobre mi Antigua Escuela * suspiro * Me Pregunto Que tan Diferente Será this Escuela, espero Poder encajar Rápido.

Despues de 20 min caminando llego a la Escuela, observó a mi Alrededor y veo un Varios Estudiantes Llegar, algunos adj caminando, Otros en bicicletas y muy Pocos en Carros.

\- Bien, Comencemos con ESTO.

Comienzo a Caminar Hacia la entrada del colegio párr Pedir mi tira de Materias,

\- Maldición, Donde rayos es la Dirección ... (Al Parecer estoy perdida CREO Que deberia Preguntar)

A mi lado Pasar alguien.

-oye disculpa (al Parecer es una chica)

centavo -si ?!

\- Amm ... Me podrias Decir en donde esta la Dirección?

\- Claro es la puesta azul Que ESA En El Fondo ... Por cierto melodía de soja, Adios Y Bienvenida a el instituto

Antes De Que le Pudiera Decir algo un Seguido su camino, jum Que chica tan rara. Continuo Como la chica me DIJO ...

\- Pero Que ! Todos Las Puertas azules hijo, ESTO Tiene sí Ser Una broma.

Instintivamente Comienzo a Caminar UNOS Cuantos Pasos Hacia atras Y Por accidente tropiezo contra alguien, volteo INMEDIATAMENTE un pedir disculpas.

\- Lo ... Lo siento, Sin querer FUE (Es un chico, alto, pelo rojo y mirada de odiar al Mundo)

\- Jum ! Es Obvio Que Fue Un accidente si Caminas Hacia atras Como No Quieres chocar con la gente ...

\- Guau ! De verdad no Esperaba Que Te molestarse asi ... Realmente FUE accidente un (Pero Que genio se carga this tipo)

\- Como el mar ! Para la otra diez mas cuidado con, Quieres ! (Se da vuelta medios de comunicación)

\- Aceptar Aceptar ... Oye Espera, me podrias Decir Cual es la Dirección ... Por favor

Se voltea Lentamente con Una gesto extraño en su Cara ... Es Entre ONU sonrisa y uña mueca de enojo

\- Then Por Eso es contra mi ... Al Parecer Que ha chocado No Eres muy observadora

\- * Suspiro *

Estafa Una Mano me Toma La Cara y me hace MIRAR HACIA Arriba de Las Puertas.

\- Ahora lo Vez ?!

No me habia percatado Que arriba de las puertas Esteban Los Letreros Donde decian el nombre del salón.

\- Amm ... si ya los puedo ver ... Ahora podrias soltar mis cachetes please ?!

Sra mira con una Sonrisa burlona y me suelta la Cara.

\- Espero y con eso aprendas un OBSERVAR mas.

Se marcha riendo sé Entre dientes.

\- Gra ... Gracias ..

Camino hacia el salón de Dirección MIENTRAS sobo mis cachetes, al entrar veo un señor de la ONU acomodado papeles UNOS.

dias -hola buenos

-Buenos dias señorita

\- Soja nueva y pues Me Dijeron Que tenia Que Pasar here to A que me dieran mi tira de Materias ...

\- Por SUPUESTO señorita permita mí, Que Grado va a cursar?

\- Ammm Primero señor

Mientas el señor Busca Entre papeles mi tira de Materias escucho Que alguien entra a la Direccion, volteo y veo Lentamente Un Muchacho de pelo castaño y piel blanca Que Me Sonríe, yo doy Una Pequeña sonrisa y vuelvo a voltear mi Vista hacia donde esta el señor .

\- Hola

ESCUCHO atras de mi, volteo Lentamente

\- Am .. hola, te conozco

El chico Comienza un reír

\- wow Nunca Pensé Que Te Olvidaras de Tus amigos

\- Ehh ?! Que Quieres Decir con eso ...

El chico Se acerca a mi y me susurra al Oído.

\- Moreno sucrette estoy Cambiado.

Hago La Cara Hacia atras y comiendo un · analizar su rostro ... Realmente no me Recuerda a nadie Que Conozca, de aunque, momento ONU esperen ...

\- Kentin (Expreso Gritando y con Una cara de sorpresa)

De Mientras Grito su nombre el Sonríe tiernamente, me Acerco y lo abrazo fuerte.

\- Ohh kentin, Que Cambiado estas ? En donde te escondiste Tanto tiempo ? Y Sobre TODO que haces here ? !

No podia creerlo

\- Tranquila jajaja su, estuve Un Con tiempoo mi padre en su Trabajo y pues en verdad crees Que Estoy muy Cambiado?

\- Si, si ESTAS muy Cambiado, Pero No me ha respondido que haces here ?

\- Jajaja pues Estudiar sucrette que mas ...

Antes de Poder contestarle el señor Que ESTABA en la Dirección me hablo.

\- Esta aquí señorita su tira de Materias espero y estudiante mar Una excelente

\- Ahh si claro, muchas gracias señor ...

\- Soy el maestro Farres

\- Claro ! Gracias

Doy La Media Vuelta y salto del salón, me eh percatado Que kentin se Queda con Hablando el maestro farres Así Que Lo dejo. El día y las clases transcurren normal, no eh Visto un kentin desde en la mañana, talvez le toco en Otro salón, de pronto suena la campana. Creo Que Es hora del receso, me levanto de mi asiento y camino a la cafetería POR los pasillos veo al chico pelirrojo Que Me agarro de la Cara me voltea a ver y yo Cambio mi mirada rapidamente MIENTRAS sobo mis cachetes.

Llego a la cafetería, uff cuanta gente, camino Hacia la fila párr Comenzar A Pedir mi almuerzo de pronto siento Que alguien me pisa el pastel ...

\- Aauucchhh !

Volteo molesta y veo Que Es Un Con jugando chico su consola de videojuegos, al Parecer Ni siquiera se un friso Cuenta Que Me piso ... alguien me toca el hombro

\- Email hola, soy disculpa he aquí, el Es Así en Cuanto Comienza a jugar Se Olvida De Todo.

Me le quedo viendo con ojos de plato, al Mismo Tiempo volteo a ver al chico Que esta embobado con su consola.

\- * Trago saliva * this ... Amm. Ustedes dos hijo ...

\- Jajaja si somos gemelos, Que Aquel no suelta la consola es mi hermano Armin (lo Golpea en la Cabeza Para Que volte) - heyyy Que Te SUCEDE ESTABA apunto de ganar.

\- Y yo soy Alexis un placer ...

\- Ammm (aguantando la risa me POR EL golpe Que le dio un su hermano) hola yo soy SUCRETTE un gusto conocerlos

-el gusto es nuestro de la sucrette Y otra vez disculpa el pistón Que Tenido mi hermano

\- Que ! De que hablas Alexis yo no eh pisado a si nadie Fuera Así Hubiera lo SENTIDO no crees

\- ESE es tu armin Problema juegas en solitario y No Te Das Cuenta de nada ...

Me alejo de Lentamente Ellos MIENTRAS Intento aguantarme la risa ...

Despues de estar ¿en ESE pleito de gemelos encuentro Una mesa vacia abajo de árbol de la ONU, this Será buen lugar Para comer y descansar.

De Mientras terminaba mi postre alguien me tapo los ojos.

\- Adivina quien soy * Fingiendo voz *

-ammm ammm .. Kentin ?!

Me destapa los ojos y me triste obser

-no soy Armin, mi hermano me mando un pedirte disculpas Despues De Que escapaste Lentamente de Nosotros.

\- Ahh jajaja amm .. No, no hay problema y no hay escapatoria it solo que ... me bán A Ganar la mesa

\- Jum * me mira fijamente * bueno y dime Quienes kentin ... Acaso es tu maestro pokemon ehhh ehhh ! * Mi mira con una Sonrisa pícara *

-jajaja ehh no, no ... Se De Que hablas ... El es Solo Un amigo mío (no se si me pongo nerviosa Por La PREGUNTA o Por Como la hizo)

-Mmm pues esta bien Que Seas salvaje pokemon un ... Como yo !

-jajajaja Creo Que Te gusta mucho el anime ... No ?!

\- Claro que si no solo el del anime, tambien los videojuegos ...

-jajaja si ESO ya lo habia notado.

Seguimos platicando Sobre rato ONU su afición CUANDO de pronto alguien se Sienta A mi lado, volteo to view quien es.

-te estuve buscando sucrette

-Ohh ... hola kentin, eh Estado here platicando con mi nuevo amigo Armin.

Armin GIRA poco ONU su cabeza to see una kentin y le sonreír Moviendo la mano

-hola !

Kentin sonreír

Despues de las Presentaciones se escucho la campana Así Que los tres nos Levantamos párr ir Cada quien una Nuestras despectivas clases.

\- Oye sucrette te veo a la salida ?! * Me grita kentin *

-claro!

Camino hacia el aula A que me toca, en el Camino a mi salón de Una rubia me empuja párrafo Pasar Rápido.

\- Hey ! Ten Cuidado !

La rubia me voltea a ver burlonamente y Sigue camino su.

Valla Que en Todas Las Escuelas Siempre hay gente grosera, al Llegar a mi salón siento Que esta última hora va una larga muy Ser.

Estuve a punto de dormirme Varias Veces Pero al aleta la clase una Terminado, Recojo mis Cosas y me Dirijo a la salida. A lo lejos veo un kentin recargado en el arco de la puerta esperando mí.

\- Listo kentin * sonrio *

\- Bien! Vamonos. * Me devuelve la sonrisa *

Después de tanto Caminar y platicar de Nuestros días de antaño en la Escuela Pasada Llegamos a mi casa.

\- Llegamos SUCRETTE busque.

-si gracias por Acompañar me kentin.

\- No hay por hay Que nos vemos mañana en la Escuela (se Inclina me besa la mejilla y se va)

-ah .. Am .. Si adiós

Entro a mi casa, al Parecer No hay nadie Así Que Me Dirijo a mi cuarto, me dejo caer en la cama. Valla Que Dia al Parecer La nueva escuela no Es Tan mala y kentin, bueno el si que una Cambiado mucho, espero y El Día de Mañana Que mejor el mar de Hoy.


End file.
